A Fallen Angel
by Umbreon from hell
Summary: This is my first story. A Zoroark with a troubled past tries to get through life. Rated M for language, death, blood, and slight gore
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story hope you enjoy it. I umbreon from hell do not own Pokemon.

"speech"  
'thought'  
"[telepathy]"  
(author note)

"ANGEL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" As you can guess my name is Angel and I'm a 16 year old Zoroark, I'm a bit more muscular then your average Zoroark and i have emerald green eyes instead of sky blue. That was my 'friend', she's a Flareon and her name is Amber.

"I'M COMING, you stupid bitch." I said under my breath as i got out of my bed and exited my room. I walked down the hall and enter the living room. "What do you want I'm trying to sleep." I asked irritated. "I don't give a shit if your trying sleep some of my friends are coming over." She said pissed off as ever. "Why?" I asked rubbing my temples. "Because they are so make your ass useful and clean this place up!" She screamed at me.

"I'm sick of your shit Amber!" I yelled at her. She stared at me in shock not expecting me to snap like that. As soon as  
she got over the shock she said. "If you don't like it then leave!" I walked passed her and out the cave i have called home. "Where the fuck do you think your going?" She asked. I turn to face her and said. "I can't deal with you making my life a living hell any more! I'm moving out!"

"The hell you are!" She yelled before she shot a shadow ball at me. It hit me and sent me flying into a tree. As i hit  
the tree with a grunt i charge up a dark pulse and fired it at her. It hit right in front of her and stunned her. I used this time to tackle and pin her so she can't move then charge a focus blast and hold it above her head then whisper in her ear. "If you ever try that again it will not end well for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said fearfully." Good, now I'll take my leave." I said as i got off her and fired the focus blast at a tree which broke and then disappeared in to the shadows of the forest.

* * *

As i made my way through the forest on this cold snowy night and thought. 'Can't wait till spring.' I was heading to the same place i always go to when i need to think or calm down, a abandoned cabin a quarter mile away from Amber's my way there i decided to stop at my parent's i reach their graves i sat down and began to talk to them. "Hi mom, hi dad i know it's been awhile and I'm sorry i haven't visited but i have been busy between Amber's bitching and trainers trying to catch me, i just haven't had the time. I moved out of Amber place today." I sighed. "I miss you both of you a lot and i know you don't want me to blame myself for your deaths but i still do even after all this time."

flashback

10 years ago

We were on our way home after a relaxing walk through the forest when we attacked by a pack of Mightyena. "Stay behind me."My dad (a Ninetales) said to me (a Zorua at the time) and my mom (a Zoroark). The Mightyena made the first move, one charged at my dad with a crunch, but my dad seen this coming and used flamethrower on the Mightyena, this burned and temporarily blinded it. While it was blind my dad hit it with a iron tail that shattered it's skull with a sickening crack. The 4 of the other 5 used shadow ball on my dad, while he used overheat and my mom used protect. The last Mightyena came from my dad's flank and used poison fang, it tackled my dad and bit him on the neck crushing his windpipe then ripped his throat out.

"NOOOOOO!" My mom cried dropping the protect. One of the Mightyena leapt at my mom with a iron tail and hit her in the chest that sent her flying andcracking some ribs, she landed with a grunt. She tried to get up but was sent back down by a take down. The same same Mightyena then killed her the same way as my dad.

"NOOOO I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" I yelled and start glowing. When the glowing stopped i now stand as one pissed off Zoroark. All 5 of the Mightyena now see me as a threat and charged at me with thunder fang, ice fang, and fire fang. As they do this i readied a night slash and stabbed the nearest one in the skull killing it instantly, then ripping it out as i dodged a fire fang and slashed at that one's back, cut it's spinal cord and paralyzing it. The rest of them became  
weary and started to use shadow ball. I dodged shadow ball after shadow ball as i advanced on them charging a flamethrower, when in range i fired it at them. 2 got out of the way in time, but the last one was burned alive. As i stopped my flamethrower i was hit with a dark pulse, but all it did was pissed me off more. One got brave and tried to use take down, but got stabbed in the chest by a night slash i had ready. The last one tried to run away but i caught up to it and slit it's throat. As i calmed down i went back to my parent's dead bodies picked them up and move them to a place to give them a proper burial.

end flashback

As i thought back to that day i felt tears running down my face i quickly wipe them away and said. "Thanks for the talk but i got to go. Bye mom, bye dad see you later." I got up and went to the cabin.

* * *

By the time i got in the cabin there was a blizzard outside. 'Glad i had wood stocked up for the fireplace or i would be in deep shit.' I thought as i lit the fireplace. I went over to the couch and sat with a sigh and said. "Well looks like I'm home." As i laid down for a nap i thought. 'I'll check out my new home tomorrow.'

I woke up from hearing the door open and slam close. "Hello is any one here? there a blizzard outside and i was hoping to spend the night." A male voice said. I sat up and got of the couch and heard a gasp behind me i turn around and see a human. He's 6'1" black spiky hair, he was well toned and had steel gray eyes, he wears a dark gray zip up hoodie, a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Only one word comes to mind. "Shit."

"Excuse me Zoroark can you get your trainer for me please?" He asked nicely. I rolled my eyes and replied calmly in his mind. [One i have a name and it's Angel, two i have no trainer, three this is my cabin.] He stared at me in shock and asked me. "How are you doing that?"

[Telepathy, and yeah that's fine.] I said.

"Thank you." He asked.

[So what is your name?] I asked.

"Zack." He replied.

[So Zack if you have any Pokemon you might as well let them out of there balls.] I said. Zack did just that he took 2 pokeballs off his belt and tossed them in the air and a bright light fills the room. When it faded out a Glaceon and a shiny Ninetales are looking around until they lay eyes on me. "Zack who's the Zoroark and where are we?" The Glaceon asked. "This is Angel and we are in a cabin. Angel this is Saint and Luna." Zack said. "So Angel welcome to the team." Luna said. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Didn't Zack catch you?" She asked me."No." I said sounding hostile. She frowned and asked. "What's your problem i just asked you a question you don't have to be hostile about it." I sighed. "Sorry i had a stressful day." I fell tears starting to fall so i blinked them out hoping no one noticed my tears but i was not so lucky. "What's wrong?" Luna asked concerned."Nothing just some bad memories." I said as i wipe away the tears that fell.

"[Well it's late, I'm tired and I'll see you all in the morning.]" I said as i walked to the bedroom.

"Good night." Zack said.

* * *

In the morning as i walked to the living room i see all of of them still asleep and thought. 'Fuck it i might as well let them sleep as i get my breakfast.' So i walk through the living room as quietly and quickly as i can. When i reach the front door i open it and went out side.

I came back 20 minutes later to find everyone up and eating. "Hey, where did you go?" Saint asked. I walk to the couch and sat down then said. "I went out to get some food."

"Angel i want to ask you something." Zack said. "And what would that be?" I asked him and motioned him to continue. "Well i was wondering if you would like to come with us?" He asked me. "I don't know." I said with a shrug. "How about a battle to decide if you come with us or not? I could use a good battle." Suggested Luna. "Fine, might as well, lets do it." I said calmly as we got up and went to the door and opened it up. "What's going on?" Zack asked me. 'Damn i forgot he can't understand us.' I thought then say. [We are going to decide this with a battle.]

"Okay." he said as we left the cabin

(I will not put the commands from the trainers in the battles)

We take our places and begin. Luna made the first move and used flamethrower. I dodged it and used grass knot to restrain her then shot a dark pulse at her. It hit and sent her flying breaking the grass knot in the process. She manage to catch herself and land on her feet. As soon as she landed she used quick attack to get close and use iron tail. I let it hit and used counter dealing twice the damage sending both of us back. I use double team to make 4 copies of myself and then used focus blast. she used dig to dodge, and readied a shadow slash (Night slash shadow claw combo.), then use detect. she came up right under me, but thanks to detect i was able to dodge and slash at her with my shadow slash, it hit her side drawing blood. She then used swift to destroy my copies and hit me but i put up a protect and stopped the attack. then she used sunny day making the sun brighter then before. After that she used solar beam. I tried to dodge but it came to fast and hit me sending my flying back and into a tree. When the attack ends i was on the ground barely conscious only had energy to say. "You win." Then i blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I Umbreon from hell do not own Pokemon.

"speech"  
'thought'  
"[telepathy]"  
(author note)

When i came to i was back in the cabin on the couch i sat up and see three relieved faces. "What?" I asked confused. "WHAT?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER BEING KNOCKED OUT FOR A DAY IS WHAT?!" Luna screamed at me. "One ouch, two one day is not that long, and three why do you care so much?" I asked with a raised brow. She blushed and said. "I care so much because you are part of the team."

'If that's the reason then why is she blushing .' I thought. "Bullshit, if that was the reason then you would not be blushing so much." I said calmly and her blush got deeper. "I'm not blushing!" She said quickly trying to hide her blush. 'This is not going anywhere might as well read her mind.' I thought doing just that and saying. "Yes you are. Your silver fur doesn't hide it well. Thank you for the compliment i didn't know my eyes are so alluring and i do find you beautiful so don't worry about it." As i finish saying that the two of them stared at me wide eyed and mouth a minute i asked. "What?" Snapping them out of their trances. "How did you know what was on my mind?" Luna asked. "Did i forget to mention i can use telepathy and telekinesis?" I asked slowly. "Yes you did and how did you get them?" Asked Saint. "I inherited them from my parents and developed them over time." I answered then remembered and asked. [Did you catch me yet?]

"Yeah i did that right after you blacked out and this is your pokeball." He said as he pulled out a duskball. "[Okay so when do we leave?]" I asked as i stretched. "Now, if your up to it." Zack said as he packed his bag. "[Okay then but before we leave the forest i have to make a stop.]"

"Then lets go!" Exclaimed Saint. I sighed at his enthusiasm and walked out the cabin.

* * *

As we reached the clearing where my parents graves are i see Amber there pacing back and forth like she's expediting someone. "Son of a bitch she just had to be here!" I whispered hatefully. "Who is she?" Saint asked looking at me confused. "Her name is Amber she's used to be a good friend and has made the past year and a half of my life a living hell." I said as i walked in the clearing. "What the fuck are you doing here." I growled at her."I came to get you back by force if i have to." She said calmly. I noticed a smell I'm familiar with. "[Zack return Saint to his pokeball.]" I told Zack quickly. "Why?" He and Saint asked confused. "[It's for his own safety she's in heat and i know for a fact that she can get aggressive so it would be wise to return him.]" I replied calmly and he did as i asked. "So will you come with me by your own free will or by force?" She asked smugly.

"How about none of the above." i said as i use dark pulse on her. she dodged and shot a fire blast at me i jumped over it and used calm mind then extrasensory (It looks like a dark pulse but gold not purple.) on her as i land. It hit and dazed her i then use night daze to knock her back. she hit the ground with a thud. I then restrain with psychic and bring her to eye level as i walk over there and asked. "Do you not remember the little 'talk' we had three days ago?"

"I remember it well." She said fearfully trying to break free from the psychic hold. "And do you remember what i say i would do if you did that again?" I asked strangely calm. "I do." She said with tears in her eyes. "Good." I smirked showing my fangs. "Now you are going to get out of my live and if i ever see you again i will make you wish you stayed away from me. Do you understand me?" I asked as i released her from my hold.

"I understand, goodbye Angel" She said before running off. 'Hopefully she will stay away this time.' I thought as i sat down in front of the head stones. [You can let Saint out now.] I said and he did just that. "So why are we here?" Asked Saint. "I'm saying good bye to my parents one last time." I replied somewhat depressed. "Take all the the you need Angel we will be here if you need us." Luna said concerned. I nodded as they walked away.

"Hi mom, dad this is going to be the last time we talk for awhile. So i thought i would say goodbye." I fell silent then said. "Hopefully going with this trainer will help me stop blaming myself. Well i don't want to keep them waiting so goodbye mom, goodbye dad." I got up and walked over to them as i reach them Zack asked. "Are you ready?" I nodded with a some tears in my eyes, i blink them away as we got on our way.

* * *

As we made our out of the forest i asked Luna. "Does he always leave us out of our balls?"

"Yeah he does. Hey Angel you said that you know for a fact that she can get aggressive did sh-" I cut her off and said. "No she didn't. She did try one time but that did not go well for her."

"How old are you?" She asked. "16, why do you ask?" I asked looking at her raising a eyebrow. She blushed and said."I just want to get to know you better, and I'm also 16."

"Good to know, so how much better? I already know you like me a lot." I said with a smirk. "How do you know that?" her blush got deeper as she said this. "Your blush tells me all i need to know and i did read your mind earlier remember? So just admit it." I said as my smirk got wider, and her face was red as a tamato berry by now. "Fine i admit i like you a lot. There happy now?" she asked looking at me. "No not yet."

"What does tha-" I silenced her with a kiss. When i pulled back i said. "There, now I'm happy." To say she was shocked was a understatement, she was so shocked that she froze. I stopped when i realized she wasn't next to me so i looked back and see her still there. I sighed and went back to her and picked her up. She gave a surprised yelp then glared at me. "What?" I asked innocently as i ran to catch up. "What was that for?" she asked. "The kiss or me picking you up?" I asked confused. "Both." She said as she got comfortable in my arms. "Comfortable?" She nodded. "Good. Well picking you up was because you stopped and i didn't feel like waiting on you. The kiss was because i love you and i want you to be my mate. So will you be?" I asked with a smirk. "Yes i will." She said as she gave me a kiss. As we caught up Zack asked. "Are you two a couple now?" We blushed and i answered. "[Yes we are.]"

As we made our way down the road Luna asked. "Can you put me down now?" I smirked. "No i like holding you." I replied holding her closer and whisper in her ear. "Just so you know i threw the match to be with you." She looked at me and said. "I knew you did because you could of used protect."

* * *

[Hey Zack where are we going?] I asked him. "We are heading to my home in Nacrene city." He replied. As soon as he said that a trainer came over to us and asked. "Hey do you want to battle?" Zack smirked and said. "Fine one on one sound good?" The trainer nodded then released his Pokemon and shouted. "Go Arcanine!" Zack looked at me. [Do i have to?] I asked. "I want to see what you can do." I sighed, put Luna down and walked to the field. "[Fine. Lets do this.]" The trainers eyes went wide in shocked and said. "It can talk?" I growled and yelled. "[It? IT?! I AM NOT A IT! I AM A HE YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH HUMAN!]" Luna fell over laughing and the Arcanine growled at me. "Are we going to do this what?" She asked irritated. "[Yes we are.]"

I start with double team and made 5 copies and came at her with a night slash and she used bulldoze to take out the copies. I jumped to dodge and a focus pulse (Focus blast and dark pulse combo. it look like a focus blast but with the dark pulse rings around it.) and shot it at her. She rolled to dodge, but got hit in her side. When she got up she was winded but attacked with fire fang. i used sucker punch then let it hit and use counter. It hit and hit hard. It sent her back she landed with a thump. She got up again then used fire blast and i used protect. When the attack ended i dropped the protect and used night daze it hit and she was down for the count.

"[Well that was fun.]" I said. "What just happened?" asked Zack looking at me expectedly. "[You wanted to see what i can do so i showed you.]" I said with a shrug and started walking then called out. "[Come on you three don't we have somewhere to be?]" With that they ran to catch up.

* * *

By the time we made it to Nacrene city it was dark. "Damn i was hoping to get here before nightfall." Zack said then sighed. "[Why?]" I asked tilting my head. "Because you will have to sleep outside." He sighed again. "[That doesn't make sense.]" I replied calmly. "It's for your safety. My girlfriends Pokemon will attack you." He said. "[I can handle them, but if that is what you want then fine i will sleep outside. I'm only doing this because i'm pretty sure you do not want a destroyed house when you wake up.]" I said irritated at him.

"We're here." He said as he went through the front gate. When we reach the front door he sighed and said. "Well let's do this." He was about to unlock the door when it opened and a woman pulled Zack in a hug and said. "You said you would be here before dark. where were you?" I snickered at him and he glared at me. She's 5'8", has long black hair and blue eyes. she has a athletic build and is wearing a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Liz how are you? I'm fine by the way thanks for asking." he said with sarcasm laced in voice. "Oh sorry come on in." Then she let us in and looked at me. "Not you." I look at her with a amused expression and said as nicely as i can. "[I know, me and Zero had this conversation on the way here.]" She gasped and fainted after that. Me and Luna look at her then each other then at her and start laughing. "That was unexpected. So i guess i will see you in the morning." Zack said to me. "[Fine I'll see you in the morning.]" I said as i walked through the front yard. "Where are you going?" Asked Luna. "There's a cave just outside the city I'm going there and no you are not coming with me." I replied "Why not?" She asked. "Because i said so. So please stay here." I said as i casted a illusion to make myself invisible and left.

* * *

When i got to the cave i saw that no one lived here so i walked in and looked around. 'This will work.' I thought then i noticed a dull black glowing in another chamber. 'Fuck it might as well, not like it's going to kill me to.' I thought with a shrug. As i made made my way to the the glowing i fell a strong eerie force in the air. When i entered the chamber i see someone i would never expect to see.

"Darkrai!" I said in shock. "Oh sorry i didn't know this cave belongs to someone I'll be leaving now." He said as he floated towards the cave exit. "You don't have to leave i just got here i thought this place was empty so you might as well stay." I said as soon as i got over the shock and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Fine I'll stay. By any chance is your name Angel?" He asked. "Yes it is." I said as i let him go and walking back in the chamber then asked him. "If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" He sighed. "Hunters trying to catch me. One got some good hits on me so i came here to recover. What about you why are you here?" He asked. "My trainers girlfriends Pokemon don't know me and will attack so i had to sleep outside and this is the nearest cave." I said with a shrug. "You have a trainer?" He asked. I was about to reply but got cut off by a shout. "Hey i think it's in here!"

"Shit i thought i lost them!" Darkrai said. "I will deal with this." I said calmly as i walked out of the chamber and into the main cavern. "Why?" I stop and look at him with a grin. "Why not?"

When i got outside i saw two hunters and asked. "[Can i help you two?]" They look at me and one of them asked. "Yeah you can have you seen a Darkrai?" I sighed and said. "[Yes i have he's in there but if you want to get to him you will have to go through me first.]" The first one grinned smugly. "Fine have it your way, go Lucario!" He threw the pokeball in the air and in a flash of light a Lucario was standing in front of me with fear in it's eyes. "Lucario take out this bastard!" the hunter yelled.

The lucario used metal claw and i parried it with a shadow slash then asked it as i push it away. "Do you fear your trainer?" When he regained it's balance it came at me with a power-up punch that i countered with a sucker punch. "Yes i do. please help me." He said. Now that i got it's gender. he backed up and i charged at him using night slash he braced himself and i jumped over him and grabbed him from behind and put the night slash to his neck. "I will help you fall and stay down when i say so." I said as i 'slit' his throat. "Now." I whisper to him. He fell and i made a illusion of blood pouring out of his throat.

"Why you useless piece of shit! You just had to go die after all of that training!" The hunter said as he smashed his pokeball then looked at me. "You. I'LL KILL YOU AND TURN YOU IN TO A FUR COAT!" both of them pulled out broadswords. "Shit." was all i got to say be fore they charged at me i used detect to dodge each swing, swipe, and stab. "Here catch!" Darkrai said as he threw a katana. I caught and unsheathed it blocking another strike. I kicked him back and dove to the side then used double team to make 6 copies and charged using night slash through the katana and slashed at one of them cutting off his arm then twisting to cut off the other ones head killing him fast. I got rid of my copies and stabbed the last hunter in the skull then ripping the blade up splitting his head in half.

"You can get up now." I said to the Lucario as i wipe the blade clean. As i was doing i look at the katana admired it. The blade itself is black and the handle is midnight purple with blood red wrapping. When i was done i sheathed it and handed it back to Darkrai. "Oh no that's yours not mine." He said waving his hand. "What?" I asked with a raised brow. "That's the reason I'm in unova to give that to you. Your mother asked me to hold on to it until you were 16. So yeah here i am." He said with a shrug. "So this is Twilight. Well they lead me the the wrong way." I said as strap Twilight to my back. "Why, what did they say?" The Lucario asked. "They said i will meet her when I'm 16 and she was the one i would spend most of my life with. So you can see where i got that wrong." I said and we all start laughing after that. A few minutes later we all stop and go in side the cave to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I Umbreon from hell do not own Pokemon.

"speech"  
'thought'  
[telepathy]  
(author note)

In the morning we all got up and went our separate ways. 'I hope i get there soon.' I thought as i start to run.

It took 30 minutes to get to Zack's house and when i got there i knocked on the door. When it opened a Gallade was standing in the doorway. "Can i help you?" He asked. "Yes you can is Zack home?" I asked him. "One minute." He said as he shut the door. A few minutes later Zack opened the door. "Hey Angel i thought you would get here sooner and why are you covered in blood?" He asked. I looked at myself and see blood on me. "[No shit i thought i got lucking and didn't get any on me. Oh well can i use your shower?]" I asked him. "Sure, you know how to use it?" He asked me. "[Yes i do i have used them before. So where is the bathroom?]" I asked. "This way come on." He said as he lead me to the bathroom. "Here it is towels are under the sink." he said as he left the room and went down the hall. "Finally i can get this blood off of me." I said happy.

* * *

When i got out of the bathroom i was clean and dry. I made my way to the living room and as soon as i entered the room i was tackled to the floor by Luna. "I'm so happy to see you!" She said nuzzling my neck then gave me a kiss which i was happy to return. We broke our kiss and she got off of me. I got up and sat on the couch Luna right next to me. "[So what did i miss?]" I asked no one in particular. "Not much just Luna moping around. What about you? Why were you covered in blood?" Asked Zack. "You were you covered in blood?" Luna asked me. "[It was not my blood so don't worry about me Luna. Now about the blood there were hunters trying to catch a old family friend and i swear it was in self defense they attacked first.]" I said as i pet Luna. "Who is this old family friend?" Zack asked. "[Darkrai. He is not a bad Pokemon if you get to know him.]" I said with a shrug. They all gasped at something behind me. "[I thought you would back in sinnoh by now.]" I said turning to look at him. "I was but i like seeing that reaction so yeah thought I'll come by. Well see ya." He said then disappeared into the shadows.

"[So what are we doing today?]" I asked Zack. "Not much just relaxing." He replied. "[Good i need to relax a bit.]" Then i asked him. "[Is it okay if i stay in the house?]" He sighed. "You should be fine. I did tell them that you will be here today." After that i lean back with a sigh and then tried to get comfortable. "Problem?" Zack asked me. "[Yes there is. I can't find out how my mom carried Twilight around everywhere.]" I said as i finally got comfortable. "Twilight?" Luna asked. "[Oh yeah i forgot to tell you. This is Twilight.]" I said as i unsheathed Twilight. "Wow where did you get it?" Asked Zack amazed. "[Family heirloom.]" I said sheathing Twilight then asked. "[Where's Saint?]"

"He is with his family." Zack asked. "[Oh okay. I'm going to take a nap.]" I said as i closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up with a start. 'Shit i thought that stopped long ago.' I thought and looked around. Everyone was gone so i got up and stretched with a yawn. Then went to the kitchen and saw everyone in there. "Enjoy your nap?" Zack asked when he noticed me. "[Mostly.]" I said sounding depressed. "What happened?" Luna asked as she made her way to me. "I have to do something soon and i don't want to do what i have to." I said as i sat down at the table. "What does that mean?" Luna asked looking me in the eye. "Lets just say a family reunion in not a good thing for me." I said sounding more depressed. "When are you meeting them?" She asked. "I plan to meet them tomorrow if there are in the same spot there said they would be. Of course that was 12 years ago." I said tilting my head back. "Do you want me to come with you?" Luna asked me. "Yes that would be nice." I said then give her a kiss.

"How sweet i never thought Luna will fall in love." The Gallade said as he walked in the kitchen. "Well i did so deal with it." Luna said. "No I'm happy for you it's just now i have to test him to make sure he can protect you." Luna sighed and said. "You don't have to he can protect me you will see soon."

"[I have to go somewhere tomorrow and i'm taking Luna with me.]" I said to Zack. "Fine by me just make sure you pull out i don't think you two are ready for a child." He said and we blushed. "[Not like that you ass. I'm visiting my brother and sister if i can find them.]" I said irritated. "I didn't know you had a brother and sister." Zack said. "[I haven't seen them for 12 years so i thought i would vist them.]" I said with a shrug. "You haven't seen them for 12 years. What the hell happened?" Someone asked from behind me. i turn to see Liz and said to her. "[It was for the safety of my sister. Just leave it at that.]"

"Okay. So Zack you got a new Pokemon. I did to, come on out Fang!" Liz said as she threw a pokeball in the air and in a flash of light a Mightyena was standing next to her. "What do you need?" He asked Liz. "I want you to meet my boyfriend and his Pokemon." She said to him.

"Fine. Hi I'm Fang as you can see Liz is my trainer." He said to us. "Hi I'm Luna and this is my mate Angel nice to meet you." Luna said to him. "Come near me and i will gut you." I growled at him. They both seem surprised by my statement and Fang backed up. "Do you have a problem with me?" He asked me. "Not you personally just what you are." I said trying not to sound hostile. "You have a thing against Mightyena, but why?" He asked confused. "Where I'm from i have some problems with the Mightyena that live there, so we came to a agreement. They stay away from me and live another day, i stay away from them and don't massacre all of them. That simple." I said with a shrug. "That is a messed up agreement." Luna said. "It is for them, but it was the only way they could get me to stop coming on there territory and killing all i see but one and taking a body." I said. "That was you? I thought you where just a legend to keep the pups from going out of our territory." Fang said. "Nope I'm real and i didn't know i was a legend." I said with a smile. "That's fucked up." Fang said. "Just be glad you didn't meet me 7 years ago, i would of killed you on the spot." I said with a shrug.

"Hey Angel me and Liz are going out for a bit. Do you mind watching the place for us?" Zack asked me. "[No i don't but why are you asking me? The Gallade looks more responsible then me.]" I said as i pointed at him. "I do have a name and it's Leonidas, Leo for short." Leo said to me. "I know that but he is not responsible and also you have the highest level so you should be ok." Zack said as he walked out the door. "So now what?" I asked no one in particular. "I don't know." Leo said. "Hey Leo do you know where Liz is?" Asked a Jolteon as she entered the kitchen. "She's out with Zack. Why do you ask?" Leo asked her. "No reason. What is your name Zoroark?" She asked me. "Angel. Yours?" I asked her. "My name is Asuna and it is good to meet you Angel." She said to me. "Have any of you seen my son?" She asked. "I thought he was with Eric." Leo said. "He was but Eric fell asleep and Saint just disappeared." Asuna said. "He's in the backyard." I said. "How do you know that?" Luna asked me. "His aura shows that he is there." I said with a shrug. "How the fuck do you know how to read aura?" Fang asked before he got hit by a thunderbolt. "It is impolite to swear in front of a lady." Asuna said after she was done shocking him. "Dumbass." I said under my breath only to get a thunderbolt come at me. i threw up a protect to block it. "That goes for you to." She said to me. "Yes ma'am." I said with a sarcastic soldier voice and a mock salute. "That's better. Now i will get my son." She said then walked out of the kitchen.

"You never did answer Fangs question." Leo said to me. "That's right i never did. Well a Lucario helped me through some problems and taught me how to use aura and heal pulse." I answered subconsciously rubbing my right wrist. Luna notice this and gasped. "You tried to commit suicide!? Why!?" She said completely shocked. "At the time i had my reasons." I said calmly. "When was the last time you tried to kill yourself?" Leo asked me. "1 year, 4 months, and 17 days." I answered honestly.

"Damn you must have a lot of problems Angel i feel a little bad that i caught you." Zack said coming in the kitchen with Liz. I jumped out of my chair, pin him against the wall, used metal claw and held it at his throat. "How the fuck can you understand me?" I asked pressing my claw against his neck harder. Everyone gasped. "What the hell Angel!?" Zack asked freaked out. "Answer. The damn. Question." I growled slowly. "I went out and bought a translator so i could understand all of you but i guess that was a mistake." He said trying to calm down. I sighed taking my claw away from his neck and backing up. "Now answer my question. WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled. "One you don't have to be so loud I'm standing right here. Two this is not the first time something like this happened to me. Three it is your own fault it happened to you." I said calmly. "How is it my own fault it happened?" He asked me. "You made a commented on something you were not suppose to understand." I said. "You said This is not the first time this happened to you. What do you mean by that?" Luna asked changing the subject. "Well one time i pissed off the wrong Pokemon and it got a assassin to try and kill me." I said with a shrug. "How is that close to this?" Liz asked me. "The assassin was a Ditto." I replied. "What happened to Ditto?" Fang asked. " I killed it and returned it to the Pokemon that sent it and said next time this will be you. After that i dropped the body and left." I said to them.

"On that note it's late and i think we all need some sleep. So good night." Zack said as he left the room. "He's right i will see you in the morning. Angel you can sleep on the couch. Good night." Liz said following Zack. "Well i will see you all in the morning. Night." I said as i made my way to the living room. When i got there a Sylveon was on the couch. "Hey can you move to the chair?" I asked it. "Yeah sure whatever." He said as he moved. "Who are you?" He asked me. "Angel and i will see you in the morning." I said as i lay down then yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woke up by a noise outside. I got up and went outside making sure to shut the door quietly. When i got to what was making the noise i was shocked. I saw two humans kicking a Umbreon and now I'm pissed. "[WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?]" I yelled at them. "This is none of your concern." One of them said still kicking the Umbreon. I snapped after that. I came at them and used mega punch on the first one sending him down the alley. Then i turned and used mega kick sending him to his friend. "You should have walked away." One of them said as they each pulled out a knife and i unsheathed Twilight and held it to at my side showing the blade. "[Leave or die.]" I said with a growl. One of them charged at me hoping to stab me. I moved out of the way and stabbed Twilight through his chest piercing a lung. He tried to scream but couldn't. I then rip Twilight out from the side letting the blood spray down the alley wall and pointed the blade at the last guy. "[Leave or die.]" I repeated. He dropped the knife and ran the other way. I cleaned the blade on the dead guys pants and sheathed it.

"Are you okay?" I asked the Umbreon. "I think so." He said shaking like a leaf. "Can you walk?" I asked him. "No i don't think i can." He replied. "Okay. Do you know where the Pokemon center is?" I asked. "Yes i do. Why?" He asked me. "Because i need directions." I said as i picked him up carefully. "Which way?"


	4. Chapter 4

It took 15 minutes to get to the Pokemon center and he fell asleep on the way. When we got there the automatic doors opened, i walked in and up to the counter. I was greeted by a Chansey. "Hello what can i do for you?" She asked me. "He needs medical attention." I said as i set him down on the counter. She gasped. "What happened to him?" She asked then call for a gurney. "I found two humans beating him in a alley."I said as i moved him to the gurney. "You have to stay here."She said as she went in the back. I went to the nearest seat and sat down with a sigh. 'Wonder why they did that to him.' I thought as i fell asleep again.

I was woke up by someone shaking me. "I'm up, I'm up. What do you want?" I asked as i opened my eyes. "I'm here to tell you that the Umbreon you brought in will make a full recovery and he wants to see you now." The Chansey from before said to me. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that. Can you show me his room?" I asked her. "Yes i can just follow me." She said then she lead me to his room.

When we got to his room She let me in and i thanked her. "Just call me if you need me." She said then walked away. "So you did stay i thought you would leave." He said. Now that i got a good look at him i can see that he has midnight purple rings, onyx black fur, and blood red eyes. "Yeah i thought i would stay to see how you are doing. By the way my name is Angel." I told him. "My name is Ren and thanks for staying here that was nice of you." he said to me. "I don't mean to pry but why did they do that to you?" I asked Ren. "I pissed them off." He said. "So they kicked your ass for pissing them off?" I asked him. "You try taking fucking a pipe to the back of the head and still be able to fight." He said emotionless . His rings glowed a eerie purple. "Calm down i was just trying to get the facts straight." I said calmly. "Sorry i thought you were mocking me." He said as his rings stop glowing. "Why would i mock you? I have had my ass kicked 4 days ago by my mate." I told him.

"I'm going to get some rest so i can get out of here faster." He said with a yawn. "Okay i guess i will see you later then." I said to him. "Hey can you bring your mate next time?" He asked me. "Yeah I'll bring her next time." I said then left his room. When i got to the lobby i see the Chansey again. " I'll see you later." I said as i went out the door.

* * *

As i made my way through the city i got lost. "Arceus dammit." I said as i tried to find my way to Zack's house. "Need some help?" a Herdier asked me. "Yes i do I'm lost in this Arceus damn city and it's pissing me off!" I said to him. "Would your name be Angel?" he asked. "Yes it would. Why?" I asked. "Your trainer is looking for you. He went to the Pokemon center." He said. "I just came from there." I said with a sigh. "Can you point me in the right direction?" I asked him. "Sure that way." He said showing me where to go. "Thanks." I said.

It took 10 minutes to get back to the Pokemon center. When i got there i see Zack and Luna siting on a bench inside. "There you are i looked every where for you." Zack said when he seen me. "Sorry i got lost trying to get home." I told him. "So why were you here any way." Luna asked me. "I was here because i brought a Umbreon named Ren in to get treated for his wounds." I told her. "You left in the middle of the night." Zack said. "I heard something outside last night so i went to go see what it was. What i saw was him getting beat down by to humans so i helped him." I said with a shrug. "So you ready to go home?" Zack asked me. "Yeah but I'm not staying there, we have somewhere to be remember?" I asked him. "I know that. Lets go." He said and we went home.

When we got there me and Luna left for the forest. "That was nice of you to do that for Ren." Luna said as we walked. "I know. He was in a pretty bad shape when i got to him." I said. "Do you know why they did it?" She asked. "He pissed them off." I answered her. "Wow, that's just wrong." She said shaking her head. "I know." I replied also shaking my head.

* * *

We talked most of the way there. When we got there i saw my sister whimpering surrounded by 8 Mightyena. "Son of a bitch I'll kill them." I growled and used extreme speed and mega punch on the closest one smashing its skull. "What th-" I silenced it by cutting its neck open with a night slash. Now all of their attention was on me and i gave them a glare that can scare a Gyarados. "Who are you?" One asked me. "I'm the one who is going to kill you." I growled at them using extreme speed and charging a focus blast. When i was right next to it i shot the focus blast at point blank range, leaving it headless. After that i used mega kick on the next one hitting it in the side breaking some of its ribs. The last 4 of them ran like no tomorrow.

"Are you okay Sapphire?" I asked her as i went over to the last one alive and killed it. "Are the mean Pokemon gone?" She asked fearfully. "Yes they are all gone. Luna you okay?" I asked Luna. "Yeah I'm fine. Is she okay?" Luna asked me. "I think so." I said as i went over to Sapphire. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly. "I'm oka-" She stopped when she look at me. She looks exactly like i remember her. She is a shiny Zoroark with sapphire blue eyes. "Brother is that you?" She asked with hope in her eyes. "Yes it's me. It's go-" I was cut off by her tackling to the ground with a hug. "I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed. I look over to Luna for help only to find her laughing her ass off. "Who are you Ninetales and why are you here?" A voice said calmly. I look over to where the voice came from and see a Ninetales with pitch black fur, crimson tail tips, and amethyst purple eyes.

"Zane...help!" I said struggling to breathe. "Sapphire your killing him." Zane said not looking away from Luna. Sapphire let go after that and i got air again. "Thank you." I said with a cough. "Sorry. Are you mad at me?" Sapphire said with tears in her eyes. "No I'm not mad at you i know that you were not trying to kill me." I told her. "Are you going to answer me?" Zane said calm as ever. "Oh right sorry about that. My name is Luna and I'm with my mate Angel." Luna replied. He then look at me i gave him a nod. "I take it they are gone?" He asked me. "For 10 years sorry for not telling you sooner." I apologized to him.

"Hey where's Conner?" Sapphire asked Zane. "He is still meditating he will be back soon." Zane answered her. "I'm back now." A Lucario said as he entered the clearing. "No fucking way." I said slowly. He was the same Lucario that helped me. The fur on chest that was normally cream is black, the fur that was blue is white, his paws are also white. His spikes on his paws are black and his chest spike is white. His eyes are gold.

"I thought i sensed your aura here. It's nice to see you again Angel." Conner said with a smile. "That it is." I said. "How do you know my mate?" Zane asked me. "He helped me with...some problems." I said to him. "[I'll tell you later.]" I told him telepathically. "Okay." He said giving me a 'you better' look. "So you two are mates?" Luna asked them. "You got a problem with that?" Conner asked irritated. "No i don't, love is love no matter who it is." She said.

"Can i ask what's with the dead Mightyena?" Conner asked. "I completely forgot about them. Thank you for reminding me Conner." I said as i went over to one and cut a piece of its thigh off. "What are you doing?" Luna asked me. "What's it look like I'm doing. I'm getting something to eat. You want some?" I offered. "Uh...no...but thanks for offering." She said and all of them gave me a funny look. "What?" I asked before using flamethrower to cook the meat. "So you are the one that the mean Pokemon are looking are looking for." Sapphire said. "Where did you hear this Sapphire?" Zane asked her. "They said this before Angel scared them away." She said. I came back over to the group and sat down. "When did you scare some Mightyena away?" Zane asked me. "If you want to be accurate they ran away in fear for there lives." I said then taking a bite of my lunch. "Angel can i talk to you privately?" Zane asked me getting up. "Yeah sure." I said as i got up to follow him.

When we were far enough away he turned to me and asked. "How did they die?" I sighed and told him the whole story. "That is unfortunate i was hoping to see them again." He paused. "You should not blame yourself for their deaths it is not your fault." He told me. "I know that and I'm trying not to." I sighed. "Come on lets get back there." I said turning to go. "You have changed a lot." He said. I stopped walking and said. "A lot has happened."

* * *

We talked until night has fallen then went to sleep. In the morning i got up before everyone else then went over to the dead Mightyena and cut a piece off of one, cooking it. "Is that safe?" Zane asked me getting up to stretch. "As long as it doesn't have rabies." I said before eating my meal. When i was done i heard a twig snap behind me. As soon as i heard this i was all ready turned around with a focus blast. "Make any sudden movements i will blow your fucking head off." I growled at it. What was there was 4 Mightyena. "Our alpha has requested your presence." One of them snarled at me. "And if i refuse to go with you?" I inquired. "Then we bring him here and he will be even more pissed off then now. So please come with us Shi no kage." A different one said. "Shi no kage?" I asked them confused. "It means shadow of death. Can you just come with us now?" The first one asked irritated. "Fine. Zane tell Luna where i went." I said then went with them.

When we got there i felt on edge and a little pride. Most of them where scared of me and the ones that weren't were ready to attack me. I couldn't help but smirk. "Ah Shi no kage it is good to finally meet you. My name is Yasu and i am the alpha." A albino Mightyena said. "So Yasu why am i here?" I asked him. "Right down to business i like that, but you are here to die." he told me and i laughed so hard i fell over. When i calmed down i asked. "No seriously why am i here?" He just snarled and charged at me.

I jumped over him and used psyshock to stall him. he then used iron tail that hit me on my left arm breaking it. I retaliated by grabbing his tail and cut it off. He yelped in pain and used crunch on my right thigh. I growled and pried his jaw of me then used metal claw to swipe at him. He jumped back and used dark pulse, it hit and sent me back. I managed to stay on my feet, but before i recovered he used take down knocking me down. Then he used fire fang on my left shoulder burning it giving me more pain. I hit him with a mega punch sending him back. He came back with a iron head hitting me in the chest cracking some ribs. While i was winded he used giga impact. I put up a protect at the last second. He hit the protect but used feint to go through and i got hit by both attacks. My vision was starting to blur from exhaustion. Before i could get up Yasu pined me down. "How does it feel to know you are going to die?" He asked. I smirked and said. "You should be able to answer your own question." Then i stabbed him in the neck with a shadow slash. I then pull it out and stab him in the lower jaw piercing the brain.

I pushed his dead body of me and looked around. I see every Mightyena bowing. "What's going on?" I asked. "You are the new alpha they are showing you respect." Zane said entering the clearing with the others. "Fantastic. Well I need get healed up so we have to go back to the city. Zane i will not be back here for a while you mind running the pack?" I asked him. "I will be happy to do it for you. It was nice to see you." He said to me with a nod. I turn to the Mightyena. "Everyone i will be gone for a long time. The black Ninetales will take my place until i return." I told them. "Yes alpha." They said all at once. "Well see you all later, goodbye." I said as i limped away with Luna.


	5. Chapter 5

It took 2 hours to get back to the city and another 20 minutes to get to the Pokemon center. When we got there the Chansey from 2 days ago and saw me and gasped. "What happened to you!?" She asked in shock. "Not much. You?"I asked only to get hit in the back of the head by one of Luna's tails. "Now is not the time to be a smart ass." Luna scolded me. "Sorry Luna. So can you help me?" I asked the Chansey. "Yes we can. Come with me." She said. "Luna can you go home and tell Zack where i am?" I asked her. "Yes i can see you when you get home. I love you." She said then gave me a kiss. "I love you too." I told her then followed the Chansey. She led me to a examination room and told me to sit on the table. I did as i was told then asked. "So how have you been?"She looked at me like i was crazy. "You come limping in here bleeding and beaten and you asked me how have i been?" She asked. "Yeah i did. I'm going to lay down." I told her and fell asleep as soon as i did.

When i woke up i was in a different room and had bandages on my torso and right thigh, my left arm was in a cast. "About time you got up." A voice said. I look around and see Ren in the bed next to me. "So what in the hell happened to you?" He asked me. "Not much. What about you still sane after the last time i was here?" I joked. "I'm not one for jokes. So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked me. "Fine. I got in a death match with a albino Mightyena that was a pack alpha, killed him, took over the pack which my brother is watching for me, limped here and and the first thing i do is be a smart ass. Oh and the Chansey that helped you now thinks I'm crazy. That's about it." I told him. "Okay." He said slowly.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in. "Oh i see that your up. Good now you can tell me how you got those injuries." She said. "That's not important. What is important is what injuries i have." I told her. She sighed. "You have three cracked ribs, your left arm is broken, you had a concussion, And you have cuts and puncture wounds all over. Now what happened?" She asked sternly. "Not much. When can i leave?" I asked her. "In about two days. Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked trying to stay calm. "I already did." I said with a smirk. "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE, I QUIT!" She screamed before storming out of the room.

"What in the fucking hell is a human like that working in a place like this?" Ren asked no one. "I don't know but I'm going to get some sleep." I said laying back down. "You just got up." Ren told me. "So?" I asked. "Just making sure you know." He said also laying down.

* * *

The next few days were a routine, get up, give my food to Ren, ask if any patient died recently, and sleep.

"Next time something like this happens I'm just going straight home." I told Ren as we walked to the lobby. "You got to be kidding me something like that is going to happen again?" He asked me. "Most likely." I said with shrug.

When we got to the lobby i saw Zack in a argument with some rich guy. So i went over to Luna and asked her what's going on. She turned to look at me. "Oh hey Angel i missed you. That bastard is trying to buy me from Zack." She said as she nuzzled me. "Over by dead body!" I said a little to loud. They both turn to look at me. "Hey Angel you ready to go?" Zack asked me. Before i got to answer the rich bastard cut me off. "Hey we're not done here. I'm buying it from you and that's final." He said with a smug smile. I felt my anger rise. I turned to him and asked. "Did you just call my mate a it?" He laughed. He fucking laughed in my face. "That's just what it is." He said smugly. I snapped and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. The whole room went silent. "You hit me!" he said in shock. "Your just lucky my left are is broken." I growled at him. "I guess i have to teach you a lesson. Go Flareon!" He yelled.

In a burst of light a familiar Flareon was standing in front of him. "Arceus why do you hate me so damn much? Hi Amber." I said with a wave. "Angel? What in the hell is going on?" She asked confused. "Flareon Attack it with fire fang!" The bastard yelled. "Who the fuck do you think you are telling me to attack him?" She asked him. "I'm your trainer now do as i say!" He yelled. I sighed and walked up to him then punched him in the gut. he dropped to the floor wheezing. "Human if you try something like that again there will be nothing left of you but a blood stain on the floor." I told him with my voice dripping with malice then walked out of the Pokemon center with the others in tow.

When we got outside Zack broke the silence. "What was that?" He asked me. "That was me pissed off." I told him. "Well I'm going to go and do something with my life, later Angel." Ren said walking off. "Bye Ren." I said as he turned down a alley. "So i take it that was Ren?" Zack asked. "What other Umbreon do i know?" I asked him. "Okay good point. Let's just get home before something else goes wrong." Zack said leading us to his home.

* * *

When we finally got to his house cops were waiting for us. "Sup." I said with a nod as i passed them. "Are you Zack Thorne?" One of the officers asked Zack. "Yes what is this about?" Zack asked back. "You and your Pokemon need to come with us." The officer told him

I groaned and let out a loud whistle. A few seconds a Mightyena with a dead Patrat in it's mouth came out of the forest and stopped in front of me, dropped the Patrat then bowed. "Yes Alpha?" He asked. "I want you to go and tell Zane that if a Umbreon with purple rings comes through our territory let him pass." I told him. "Yes Alpha i will go right away. Enjoy your meal." He said before leaving. I picked up the Patrat and cooked it.

"What is your Zoroark doing?" The first one asked Zack. "I think he's cooking his food." Zack said unsure. When i was done cooking it i ate it in under a minute. "If you were that hungry i have some Pokemon food inside." Zack offered me. "No. I will never eat that stuff again and if you ever offer it again i will cut your arm off and shove it down your throat." I growled the last part and flexed my claws with a glare. "I understand is there anything else i need to know?" He asked me. "Yes there is you should tell Liz what i just told you." I said to him. "Will do when we get back." He said then turned to the officers and asked. "You ready?" They both nod and lead us to there vehicle.

When we got to the police station we were guided into separate rooms. It was 10 minutes before someone came in and sat down. "So were you serious about that threat?" She asked me. "Yes i was serious if she is injured in any way i will burn this place down with all of you in it." I said with a glare. "Well you have nothing to worry about she's safe." She said with a reassuring smile. "She better be. So why are we here?" I asked her. She sighed. "What no small talk?" She asked and i just glared at her. "Fine we got a anonymous tip saying that he abusing his Pokemon. So we had to bring him in and you two are here to answer some questions." She told me. I blinked then suddenly start laughing so hard i fell out of my chair. Unfortunately i landed on my broken arm. "SON OF A BITCH!" I yell as pain shot through my arm. "Are you okay!?" She asked trying to help me up. "What the hell do you think! Zack has my pain killers can you get them and if he makes a sarcastic remark tell him what happened." I told her as i sat up holding my arm. She did just that and came back in a few minutes later with the bottle of pain killers. She handed them to me i thanked her and ate some.

"Are you okay now?" She asked a few minutes later. "Yes i am. So what are your questions?" I asked her. "Oh right. How did you break your arm?" She asked. "A battle to the death to become alpha of a pack of Mightyena." I said. "Okay. Has he ever abused you?" She asked. "No. And tell the psychic type behind the glass to stop trying, it's not going to get in." I said with a smirk. "How did you know?" She asked surprised. "I trained with a psychic so i know the presence of one and i have high mental defenses." I said with a shrug. "Thank you. You can leave now." She said walking out the door. I followed her out and made my way to the door.

When i got outside i see Zack and Luna waiting on me. "What happened?" Zack asked me. "I fell off my chair and landed on my arm and I'm keeping the pills on me from now on." I told him. "That's fine they are yours to begin with. you two ready to go home now?" He asked us. "Yes." we said at the same time. "Okay then." He said as we started walking home.

When we got home all of us were tired and as soon as we hit the couch we were out. When i got up i see everyone siting around talking. "Morning Angel how did you sleep?" Liz asked me. "Fine." I yawned. "I'm going out for a run." I told them. "Don't you want something to eat?" Zack asked. "I'll get something on my run." I said as i went out the door.

When i got outside i started with a jog. As i made my way through the city i noticed people giving me some weird looks. I just shrug them off thinking it was because it's not something most trained Pokemon do. When i was on my way back a trainer got in the way. "Hey Zoroark i challenge you to a battle!" He yelled. I was not in the mood to deal with this so i took to the roofs and ran home.

When i was on the roof of Zack's house i jumped down into the backyard scaring Saint. "Angel where did you come from?" He asked. "The roof." I said as i went inside. As i went in the kitchen to get something to drink i see Asuna and the Sylveon arguing. "What's up?" I asked as i passed them. Asuna turned to me and told me. "Me and mate Eric want some alone time but i don't want to leave Saint unsupervised outside." I thought this over for a minute. "I'll watch him for you go have some fun." I said waving my hand. "Thank you Angel this means a lot." Eric said then they went out of the room. I sighed and went back outside.

When i got there i sat under a tree and watched Saint and Fang play. "What are you doing?" Luna ask sitting next to me. "Watching Saint for Asuna." I said as i put my arm around her and pulled her closer. "Why?" She asked leaning her head on my neck. "She wanted some alone time with her mate." I told her as rested my head on hers. "You two are so cute together." Someone said before a flash went off. "What the hell was that?" I asked Luna. "That was a camera." She told me. "Oh okay." I said closing my eyes slowly petting her. "Angel what do you think of having your own kits?" Luna asked and my eyes snapped open. "Well i think it would be nice. Just remember it's up to you if you want to do this." I told her. "Thank you Angel." She said then gave me a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry about the chapter i had writer's block when i wrote it.

Over the next three months my arm was healed, me and Luna got to know each other better, and mated twice.

"Hey Angel can you come with me today?" Zack asked me. "Why?" I asked back. "Because i need you to kick someone's ass." He told me. "Fine. Lets go." I said to him.

When we got to the place where he works i find out it's a trainer's school. "Well shit i thought you worked at a high school." I said to Zack. "Well i don't so come on." He said before entering the building. I followed him in and through the hallways till we went in a room. "This is my class room. I guess you can take the seat next to the desk." He said as he sat down behind the desk. "So what now?" I asked as if on cue kids started coming in the class. "That." He answered me.

When the bell rings i was about to blast it with a focus blast. "Angel calm down it's just a bell!" Zack told me. I sighed. "Mr. Thorne why is there a Zoroark here?" One of the kids asked. "That's a good question. Angel is here for th-" Zack was cut off by a voice. "Every one please come to the battlefield thank you." It said. "Well come on kids lets go." Zack said then we left.

As we got to the battlefield i was instantly on guard. "Calm down Angel." Zack said to me. "Last time it was like this i got in a death match with a Mightyena and had to limp my way to the Pokemon center after i killed him." I told him. "Mr. Thorne please come to the field." Someone said. "Come on." Zack said as we walked to the field. When we got there someone started laughing. "Is this your dark type that will prove me wrong?" The person across the field said. This guy was 6'4" with a military buzz cut, and built like a Machoke. He was wearing a white tank top and camouflage pants. "Yes he is." Zack said calmly. "Fine just remember when you lose Luna will become Luke's mate." He said. My anger was rising. "Zack what did he just say?" I asked him trying to stay calm. "He said if we lose Luna will become his Lucario's mate." He said slowly. I took off Twilight and handed it to him. "Why are you giving me Twilight?" He asked me. "So i don't grab it and kill both of them." I told him with rage in my voice as i walk in the field. "Go Luke!" The guy yelled. In a flash of light a Lucario was across from me. "Zack don't give me any commands." I told him. "Can do." He said. "battle begin!" The ref yelled.

He came at me with a metal claw and just stood still. When he was about to hit me i grabbed his paw and twisted it, snapping his wrist. He screamed, dropped to his knees and held his wrist. I used this time to get a shadow claw in each hand, then move the shadows up my arms to my shoulder blades and form them into the wings of a angel.(This move is called shadow flight and i created it, just to let you know.) I then take flight and charge a malice bomb(Malice bomb is a combination of night daze, dark pulse, focus blast, extrasensory, shadow ball, and psyshock. It's a pitch black sphere the size of a aura sphere with small spikes (from the psyshock.) all around it. It takes a bit to charge but has a lot of power and explodes on impact.) By the time it was ready the Lucario stopped screaming and was charging a aura sphere and fired it at me. I barrel rolled out of the way and shot the malice bomb by him. Then i remembered that aura sphere will never miss and got hit on it's way back knocking me out of the air. When i hit the ground i threw up a protect and then the explosion went off. when it died down i dropped the protect and walked over to the Lucario to see him in the wall burnt, and bleeding. I pull him out and threw him right in front of his trainer. "Luna's mine." I said with a glare then turned my back to him and walked to Zack.

"And the winner Mr. Thorne." The ref said shocked. The whole place was silent and everyone was watching me. "Zack can you give me Twilight back?" I asked him as soon as i was next to him. "Yeah sure." He said giving me Twilight. I strap it to my back again and walked to the nearest exit. "See you at home Zack." I said before i left.

As i made my way through the city i was still fuming over that Lucario. 'How can that bastard think he can just get Luna like that!' I yelled to myself. 'She most likely rejected him a few times." I told myself. 'Or he never asked.' I thought. 'No use thinking about it any more it's ov-' My thought was cut off by a blow to the back of the head. I was out before i hit the ground.

* * *

When i woke up i find myself chained to the wall and Twilight missing. "Dammit all to hell." I cursed under my breath. "Ah i see that you are up. Good, good now the fun can begin." Someone said before i herd footsteps. I turn to see who it is and see that rich bastard from the Pokemon center three months ago. "You fucking bastard! What the fuck are you fucking doing!" I yelled at him. "Jolteon would you please." He said and i got hit with a thunderbolt. "What the fuck!" I yelled again. "Jolteon something stronger." He said and a thunder came my way. I tried to use protect but couldn't and got hit. "What do you want from me!?" I asked him. "I want you to die a slow painful death." He said with a smirk. "Fuck you." I growled and tried to use focus blast. He just laughed that same smug laugh. "You can't use your moves in the area your in." He told me. "I'm. Going. To fucking. Kill. You." I growled each word. "Such language. Jolteon use thunder." He said and all i remember after that was pain before i blacked out.

It has been 4 years that i was here getting tortured day in and day out. I was biding my anger and rage the whole time.

"Get up." Someone said before a jolt of electricity hit me. "What the fuck do you want?" I growled as i got up. "Still defiant after all this time." The Jolteon said shaking his head. "I got to have something to keep me sane." I told him with a shrug. "Is it up yet?" That smug voice that i came to hate. "Yeah I'm up you prick." I said. "Jolteon." He said and i was hit with a thunderbolt. "That's better. now we can have some fun." He said. "Oh the joy!" I said sarcastically. "Yes the joy because after this you will be doing some work for me." He told me. He had me here for 4 years and then expects me to work for him! I snapped letting years anger and rage go. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL WORK FOR YOU!" I yelled charging at him. The chains snapped and i punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "Get him." He wheezed. The Jolteon jumped at me with a thunder fang. I grabbed him by the neck. Before he had the chance to do any thing i snapped his's neck. I dropped the body as i turned to the door that the bastard went through and went after him.

As i made my way through the mansion i killed every one i seen. I went in every room trying to find him. i found him in a weapons room with a Rapier. "You plan on killing me with that?" I asked him. "Yes i do." He said with fear in his voice. I then used flamethrower making him drop the sword and jump back with a yelp. Then i charged and grabbed him by the throat. "Please don't kill me." He begged. "I told you what would happen four years ago if you tried something." I said then used a rage powered flamethrower on him. His screams were music to my ears. When i was done there was nothing left but a pile of ash. I then turn and look for Twilight. When i found it i also found another katana that i like. It has a snow white blade, a gold handle, and onyx black wrapping. 'fuck it might as well." I thought as i took both. On my way out i set almost everything i can on fire. When i got out the place was burning to the ground and i was happy for the first time in four years.

* * *

As i went through the city people stayed away from me. I guess a blood soaked Zoroark with a lot of burns and two katanas on his back is not a normal sight. But when was i normal?

When i got to Zack's house i sighed. "Well here goes nothing." I told myself then knocked on the door. It was a few minutes before someone answered the door. When the door opened it showed Zack. "What's going on?" I asked him. "Angel is that you?" He asked me. "No I'm the fucking grim reaper here to clam your sorry ass soul." I told him sarcastically. "Angel your alive!" He said then tried to give me a hug. I punched him in the face. "I'm covered in blood you dumbass let me shower first!" I told him. "Go on." He said in pain. I left to take a shower before i see Luna.

When i got out of the shower i walked to the kitchen and raided the fridge. "Who are you." Asuna asked with sparks on her fur. "You hit me with a electric attack i will slit your fucking throat and cook you." I told her. "Angel?" She asked. "Yes it's me now can i raid the fridge for something to eat?" I asked her going back to what i was doing. "How?" She asked. When i found a piece of meat i ate it then turned to her. "I'll tell everyone later." I said then walked out of the kitchen. When i got to the living room i walked to the couch and sat down. I sighed and sat back. "GRACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I hear Luna yell. 'I'm fucked.' I thought. A few minutes later i see her with a pure white furred Vulpix with cyan eyes in her mouth. As soon as she seen me she dropped the Vulpix in shock. "No. It can't be. Your dead." She said slowly. "I'm not dead. I'm still alive." I said getting up and started walking to her. "You can't be. You would never leave me for that long." She said starting to cry. "Please don't cry Luna. I never want to see you cry. I wish i was here for the past 4 years. I'm sorry." I said getting closer. "STAY AWAY!" She screamed at me backing away. "I will respect you request. If you need me i will be in the backyard. I love you." I told her before going. "Just stay away." She broke down sobbing.

As soon as i got outside i went to the roof and sat there. I was on the roof for two hours before someone called for me. I jumped down and went inside to the living room. When i got there i see everyone waiting for me. I sat down and told them what happened over the past 4 years. By the end most were crying and all were to shocked to say anything. While they were thinking it over i was looking through my hair. A few minutes later i broke the silence. "There you are! I thought i left you!" I exclaimed. "What?" Zack asked. "Oh right sorry. This is one of the three reasons I'm still sane-ish." I told them then showed them the rock. "A rock?" Leo asked confused. "Yes a rock." I said. "So what are the other two reasons?" Luna asked. "Defiance and you Luna." I told her. "I thought of you the whole time i was there." I paused. "Leaving you and seeing you cry was the worst pain of it all." I said with a single tear rolling down my face. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone right now." I said then ran outside and into the forest.

It took 45 minutes to get to my parent's graves. When i got there i sat down and started to talk to then. "Hi mom, hi dad. Long time no see. Life just had to fine new ways to fuck me over." I started. "The past 4 years was nothing but pure fucking hell. I don't know how I'm still alive. Hell I'm probably immune to electric attacks by now." I told them. I heard a twig snap and had both katanas ready with a night slash. "Come out before i fucking kill you." I growled. When i seen who is was i dropped the attacks and sheathed the katanas. "We were told you are dead." Zane said calmly. "Hi Zane what's up?" I asked him. "Not much, i found out that my dead brother is alive." He said. "Yeah sorry about that." I said then told him what happened. "At least you are alive." He told me. "Technically i did die but death wanted to be a cold hearted bitch and send me back." I told him. "I will never get you Angel." He said shaking his head.

"Well look what we have here." Someone said before i got caught a net. I just sighed before the net was electrified. [You stupid ass mother fucker! You just killed yourself!] I screamed telepathically at him. I grabbed Twilight and cut the net. The i used extreme speed to get close fast. When i was near i jumped and twisted my body for momentum and cut off his head. When i landed i shot a dark pulse at the body blowing it out of the clearing. I resheathed Twilight and sat back down. "So where were we?" I asked Zane.

* * *

We talked for another hour before i left to go back to Zack's house. As soon as i got back i went to the roof and took out my new katana. "You need a name."I told it. "I'll call you Dawn." I told the newly named Dawn before resheathing it. "Angel we need to talk!" I heard Luna call. I just rolled off the roof and landed gracefully on my feet. "Yes Luna?" I asked her. "We need to talk about Grace." She told me with a serious tone in her voice. "You found someo-" She cut me off by saying. "She's your daughter." My jaw dropped. "What?" I asked in shock. "Grace is your daughter." She told me again. "I got that, but when?" I asked. "I was going to tell you the day you disappeared." She said starting to cry again. "Please don't cry Luna it feels like a stab to the heart for each tear." I said as i pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much." She said crying on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for all the pain i have caused you." I whispered to her as i rubbed her back. We stay like this for half an hour before Luna fell asleep. I picked her up and took her inside. I then took her to her room, laid her down on the bed and left.

When i got to the living room everyone went quite and look at me. "What?" I asked. "Are you going to take those off?" Liz asked pointing to my wrists. I looked at my wrists and see the shackles were still there. "Hell no. I'm use to them there so it wouldn't feel right with them off." I told her as i sat down. "So what happened when i was gone?" I asked them. "Well me and Liz got married, Grace was born, thought you died, and a lot of tears." Zack told me. "Good to know." I said.

"You look tired you should get some rest." Leo said. "Yeah let's see how that works out." I said. "I'm just saying." He told me. "I know but i haven't had any sleep for 4 years. I blacked out." I told him. "Well try to get some sleep. Speaking of which we should all get some." Zack said before getting up and leaving. "Good night Angel." Liz said leaving as well. "See you in the morning Angel." Leo told me as he also left. I sighed and laid down. 'I hope they can get past this.' I thought then falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning i went out for a run before anyone got up. When i got back i see Luna looking pissed and talking to a Lucario. So i did the smart thing and walked up behind him. "I told you no." She growled then smirked. "And besides if i do that my mate will kill you." She told him. "You and i both know that Angel is dead. Face it your lonely." He said getting angry. i leaned forward and growled in his ear. "You try anything with her and i will rip your fucking paws off." He yelped and tried to punch me. I grabbed his paw and held it. "Your dead." He said in shock. "I tried to steal death's job so she sent me back." I told him then threw him into the street. "Fucking harass my mate again and you lose a arm." I told him before going inside with Luna.

"So yesterday." She started. "Don't worry about it." I told her. "We still have to tell Grace." She said. "Tell me what?" A voice said making me jump. "Oh Grace!" Luna exclaimed. "What do you need to tell me?" Grace asked again. "I'm your father." I told her bluntly. "Bullshit my father is dead." She told me. "Who ever the fuck told you all i was dead I'm going to kill and hang them from a street light by their intestines!" I yelled. "Sadist." Grace told me. "And that's who you get it from." Luna told her. After a moment of silence. "If you are my dad how did mom kick your ass?" Grace asked me. "With a solar beam." I told her. She thought it over. "Don't expect me to just call you dad." She told me. "Like i give a rattata's ass if you call me dad. As long as you know who i am." I paused. "And if you want to talk to me I'll listen to what you have to say." I told her. "Damn your the sappy type." She said. "Bitch who are you calling sappy?" I asked her. "You and I'm not a bitch, I'm a vixen!" She yelled at me. "So fucking what! I have the right to call you a bitch!" I yelled at her. "Why because I'm your daughter!?" She half yelled half asked. "No because act just like one!" I told her. "If you weren't such a ass then i wouldn't have to be such a bitch!" She yelled. "Well excuse me princess but that's just who i am!" I growled at her with a glare. She just glared right back.

After a few minutes of glaring she started to laugh. "I like you. I'm glad your alive dad." She said with a smile. "What the hell happened to 'don't expect me to just call you dad'?" I asked her. "That little 'conversation' we had tells me that you love me but wont baby me." She told me. "Why would i baby you? Hell when i was your age i taught myself how to kill someone quickly." I told her. "Damn you really are a sadist." She told me. "Just yesterday i massacred a mansion full of people and Pokemon then burned the place down." I said with a shrug. "Okay, well nice talking to you dad but i have to go kick Saint's ass." She said then walked away.

"She is definitely our kit." Luna said as we went for a walk. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "She has my beauty and smarts." She started. "You saying I'm not smart?" I asked. "I'm not saying that!" She said. "I know. So what did she get from me?" I asked her. "Well she got your battle skills and mouth." She told me. "She would make a great assassin." I said. "She is not going to be a assassin!" Luna yelled. "Why not? She could do it." I told her. "I said no." She growled at me. "You know you look cute when you growl." I told her with a smirk. "I hate you." She said dropping the growl with a blush. "You know you love me." I said.

* * *

As we walked through the city we found ourselves in a park. When we found a nice spot we sat down. "I'm happy that you came back." Luna told me. "So am i. So am i." I whispered to her.

"HEY!" Someone shouted at us. I turned my head to see who it is and see a Raichu. "Fuck off rat." I told him. He used thunderbolt on me. I felt nothing. "You done yet?" I asked crossing my arms. "Angel are you okay?" Luna asked me when he stopped. "Yeah that shit's weak." I told her. Then he tried to shock Luna. I just stuck my arm out in front of her. "Attacking me is one thing but attacking her like that is a death wish." I told it. I felt the electricity course through my arm so i aimed it at him a shot a thunderbolt at him. He screamed in pain till he passed out and i stopped the attack. "Something good did come out of those four years." I said to myself.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY RAICHU!" A woman yelled returning it. "Teach it a lesson." I told her. "Where is your trainer?" She asked. "How the fuck should i know?" I asked her. "I'm calling the police." She said taking out her phone. "Like i give a shit. Sorry about this Luna." I said to Luna. "It's not your fault." She sighed. "Let's just go." She said getting up. "Where do you think your going?" The woman asked. "To hell?" I questioned. "No your staying here. Go Luxray!" She yelled. In a flash of light a gray furred Luxray stood next to her. As soon as i seen her i walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Hi grandma." I said to her. "Hi Angel. How have you been?" She asked returning the hug. "I've been better. I have a mate and kit. How have you been?" I asked her releasing the hug. "I have been good and congratulations." She told me then asked. "Where is the rest of the family?" I sighed. "Mom and dad are dead. Zane and Sapphire are with my pack." I told her. "That is unfortunate." She said then a look of confusion came across her face. "Since when did you run a pack?" She asked. "Since i killed the alpha before me." I said with a shrug. "Speaking of which they still think your dead." Luna told me. "Well i guess I'm going there next. It was nice seeing you grandma I'll tell Zane and Sapphire you said hello. Come on Luna." I said turning to leave. "What do you think your doing?" The woman asked. "Bitch if you don't leave me alone i will dismember you." I growled at her. "You wouldn't."She said in fear. "Oh yes i will." I said with a sadistic grin and a night slash. She ran away screaming. "You have gotten worse." Grandma told me before following her trainer. I sighed, turned away again and started to walk.

* * *

When we got to the pack dens it was noon. As soon as i was in the middle of the dens i was surrounded. "Who are you?" One of them snarled. "Shi no kage." I told them. They all gasped in shock. "Your dead." The same one said. "No i died. But you can't kill death's shadow and expect it to stay dead." I said with a smirk. "So where is my fam-SHIT!" I yelled as i was tackled by Sapphire. I was just able to keep my balance. "Angel your back!" She exclaimed. "Well yeah. I did say i would be back." I told her. "I know you did." She said releasing the hug. "So where's Zane?" I asked her.

"With Conner doing things." She said. I thought for a second. "I wonder who fu-" I was cut of by Luna hitting me. "That is your brother and you're talking to your sister!" Luna yelled. "I know that. I'm just curious." I told her. "Curious about what." Conner asked walking up to us with Zane. "Which one of you are the male in bed." I said to them getting hit by Luna again. "That would be me." Zane told me. "Thanks for putting my thoughts to rest." I said.

"Alpha someone is here to see you." One of the Mightyena said. "Let them through." I told her. A few minutes later a Zoroark with jet black fur, a dark cerulean mane and claws, with blood red eyes. "I was told you have requested to see me." I said. "Yes i did." He said bowing. "Rise and may i ask your name?" I asked him. "My name is Zephyr." He told me as he rose. "What do you request of me?" I asked Zephyr. "I would like to join your pack." He said. "What skills do you have?" I asked him. "Healing and child care." He told me. I turn to Zane and asked. [Do we need his skills?] To which he gave me a nod. "What is the reason you want to join my pack?" I asked him. "I was a outcast in my old pack." He said rubbing his arm. "One last question. Will anyone come after you?" I asked. "Not that i know of." He said. "Then welcome to this pack. Go around and meet everyone." I told him.

I hear Zane snickering next to me. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "This" he said "Um Angel can i uh... talk to you?" Sapphire asked fidgeting with her claws. "Yeah sure. Come sit." I said motioning to the space in front of me. "Well I've been having this burning feeling every so often in my private area for the past four years. Zane told me to ask you what it is." She told me. I turned to Zane "You never told her about heat or sex." I said with a glare. "I thought you would do a better job explaining it." He told me. "I don't care! She was with you! What the hell did you do with her when she was in heat?!" I yelled at him. "I had her stay in the den." He told me calmly. "Did i do something wrong?" Sapphire asked confused. "No the dumbass I'm yelling at did." I said to her. "So are you going to explain this to her?" Zane asked me. "Fine. Your just lucky your family." I said with a sigh. "LUNA GO GET GRACE!" I shouted. "OKAY!" I heard her shout. "Who is Grace?" Zane asked. "My daughter." I told him.

It was 20 minutes later when Luna came back with Grace. "What do you want dad?" Grace asked. "I need to explain Sapphire some things that you need to know so i thought i would kill two Pidgey's with one stone." I said with a shrug. "Okay." She said sitting next to Sapphire. "Lets get this over with." I muttered to myself.

I spent two hours explaining everything i know about heat, sex, and mates. "So any questions?" I asked them. "I think I'm going to throw up." Grace said. "You had to learn sooner or later." I told her. "I would have preferred later." She said. "At least you didn't walk in on your parents." I said to them. "You walked in on mom and dad?" Zane asked. "Did you stay here the whole time?" I asked him. "Yes. Now answer the question." He said. "Yes i did. Remember that day i left at dawn with a blank look and came back at dusk three days later covered in blood and dirt with a smirk?" I asked him. "Yeah i was the one that made sure that you were okay." He said. "Well the night before left i walked in on them and they gave me the talk i just gave them but more vague." I said. "Why didn't you be vague!?" Grace shouted. "That bastard right there." I said pointing at Zane.

"Alpha i have met everyone. Is there any thing you need me to do?" Zephyr asked from behind me. I turned around. "No there isn't, But go see the Lucario named Conner he will get you a place to stay." I told him. "Thank you alpha." He said before leaving. I turn back around and see Sapphire staring at him. "Hey Zane." I said. "Yeah?" He asked. "If those two hook up tell him that i will skin him alive if he hurts her." I told him. "Will do." He said.

"Hey dad where are we?" Grace asked. "This is my pack's dens your second home." I said to her. "Speaking of which we need to get back home." Luna said walking up next to me. "Okay then. Well nice seeing the both of you." I said giving both Zane and Sapphire a hug. "Come back soon." Sapphire said. "I will." I said to her. "So we ready to go?" I asked Luna and Grace. They both nod and we walk home.

* * *

When we got back to the city it was dark out. "You know i think I'm mentally scarred." Grace said. "Not as bad as me or your mother." I told her. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well i was sold on the black market to a underground fighting ring and had to fight for my life everyday." Luna told her. "For me it's a long list." I told her. "I never knew that about you mom." Grace said. "You never asked." Luna said with a smirk.

When we got home there was a crowd surrounding Zack's house. I pushed my way through the crowd and see Zack and Liz lying i a pool of blood dead. "Luna keep Grace back!" I yelled over the crowd. "Why!" She yelled back. "She doesn't need to see this!" I yelled then walked to the house. "You can't go in there." One of the cops said. "Me and my mate live there." I told her. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there." She said again. I just pushed pass her. "Hey stop!" I hear her shout. I walked up to Zack's body and kneeled down by him and looked his wounds over. I growled and hit the ground. "DAMMIT!" I shouted. everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I just stood up and walked back to Luna. Everyone moved out of my way because shadows were rolling off of me. If I wasn't so pissed i would of cared. "What happened?" Luna asked. "I need you to take everyone to the pack. I have something i need to take care of." I told her in a dark voice. Before she had the chance to answer i used extreme speed and ran into the forest.

I ran for a three hours to get to where i need to. "Are you Angel?" A Houndoom asked. I just snapped it's neck and continued on my way. A few minutes later i was in the den area of a Houndoom pack. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU LUCIUS!" I yelled. I heard him laugh. "Hello to you to Angel." He said coming out of the shadows. I shot focus blasts all around me killing everyone in the pack. "You know you didn't have to do that." He told me. "Knowing you i did. Now why did you kill them?" I growled at him. "Why else? To get your attention." He told me. "You could of done the same thing by sending one of your now dead Houndoom's." I told him with anger in my voice. "Then how would you know it was me?" He asked with a grin. "I going to kill you." I growled then attacked with a focus blast.

He dodged and used shadow ball. I knocked it to the side and used thunderbolt. It hit and he laughed again. "Learned some new tricks i see." He said then used sludge bomb. It knocked me back and he hit me with a iron tail. I got up and used night slash, cutting his side. He used iron tail again. I grabbed his tail and threw him by it sending a focus blast after him. It hit and sent him in to a tree. I was about to use malice bomb when a fire blast came at me. I put up a protect still charging the malice bomb. He used feint and inferno burning me in the process. He then pounced and used fire fang almost getting my neck. "You still that same weak little Zoroark." He sneered. "You know i still have a new trick to use." I said using the malice bomb. The last thing i remember was his screams before i blacked out.

When i woke up i found myself covered in burns, dirt, blood, and what was left of his organs. as i lay there i thought, 'Fuck i thought killed that bastard last time. At least i know he's dead now.' I laughed as i picked up his heart. "Well what do you know your heart wasn't completely black." I said as i crushed it. 'I have to leave them before i get them killed.' That thought brought a tear to my eye. I quickly wiped it a way and got up. I then started to walk back to the pack grounds.

When i was close i took to the trees and continued on my way. As soon as i could see Zane i contacted him with telepathy. [Zane if you can hear me think back a reply.] I told him. [Angel what do you need?] He asked. [I don't have much time left. I need you to tell everyone that i'm dead. This is good bye.] I said then cut the link before he could reply. I stared at them for a few moments before leaving to live my life in solitude.

THE END

A/N Sorry for the bad ending i just lost where i was going with this story. I did this so that way i can come back to it. I thank all who read this story.


End file.
